


moment

by dons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: they shouldn't have gone out. they really shouldn't have gone out.





	moment

**Author's Note:**

> before the end.

dongyoung treasures times they have like this, when their schedules are clear and all he's obliged to do is to keep taeyong warm in his arms. he presses a kiss to the top of taeyong's head and pulls the sheets up closer, tucking them under taeyong's book.

 

"okay?" he murmurs. taeyong nestles himself into dongyoung and sighs, nodding and settling himself into the younger in content.

 

he's glad that taeyong is here with him- he imagines a life without a taeyong, without an nct. it could've been possible, really, what with his past hobbies. it's a wonder that fate is lucky to him.

 

dongyoung barely notices that taeyong is staring at him. "what are you thinkin about?" he asks, eyes curious.

 

"you know, i used to want to be a photographer." he remembers. the cameras he had, the dedication to that before he had decided to try out for sm instead. 

 

taeyong raises his eyebrows. "really?" 

 

"yeah," dongyoung says, and the more he thinks about it the more he really does wonder. "it's just an itching feeling in me that i should have been a photographer. in a past life, maybe?" it's ridiculous, but still, dongyoung thinks.

 

"if you would've been a photographer, that means we would have never met," taeyong says.

 

"then i'm glad. how about you?"

 

the question lingers in the air and taeyong scrunches his nose. "i would have been a blogger, maybe. i had a blog back in high school that was getting popular." 

 

 

 

dongyoung believes in fate. he has to. he has taeyong, and he has that feeling- of familiarity, of deja vu almost. 

 

past life. dongyoung's brain hurts.

 

still, he slips his trench coat on. it's not the best idea to go to the bookstore ten in the night but taeyong loves the cold, empty mood of the soft lights, so dongyoung tags along.

 

"are you ready?" taeyong calls. "it might rain in an hour, so we'll hurry."

 

the feeling still bugs dongyoung, but he shakes it off. "we'll be back before then, don't worry about it." 

 

and they walk out hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> prequel.  
> this fic will make a lot more sense in the near future.  
> thank you.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neovyong)   
> ^ information on this au.


End file.
